


Home

by MeteoraAngel



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has a Plan, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, Wolf Derek, hopeful Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: Before Derek realized what he was doing he was back in wolf form and running. He didn't stop until he reached the loft, finally shifting back and grabbing his discarded clothes from where he had set them in the back of the SUV before quickly dressing and flopping down onto the pavement to catch his breath.He spent several minutes just sitting on the cool concrete trying to clear his head. Realizing there wasn't much hope of that he dragged himself up and went inside. Stiles may not want to see him right now, but he wasn't going to leave because of that. He just couldn't. He was done running.





	

Before Derek realized what he was doing he was back in wolf form and running. He didn't stop until he reached the loft, finally shifting back and grabbing his discarded clothes from where he had set them in the back of the SUV before quickly dressing and flopping down onto the pavement to catch his breath.   

He spent several minutes just sitting on the cool concrete trying to clear his head. Realizing there wasn't much hope of that he dragged himself up and went inside. Stiles may not want to see him right now, but he wasn't going to leave because of that. He just couldn't. He was done running. 

The loft was musty smelling as Derek slid the door open, air stagnant from a year with almost no circulation. He opened a few windows, turned the breakers back on, then made his way through the few rooms that he actually occupied in the building. Making sure no one had broken in or done anything to damage the place since the last time he had been there.  

Back after he had decided to stay in Mexico he had hired some people to come fix things, spruce the place up a bit. He had contemplated selling the building after everything was said and done, made everything look nice for potential buyers, but he couldn't bring himself to do it in the end. He had felt at home here, despite all of the bad things that happened in the space.  

Walking through the different rooms he caught the odd whiff of people who had been there over the last year. The workers who fixed the window. The decorator who painted the few non-brick walls and replaced the old wooden floors with something new that still matched the building. And lastly he caught the faint scent of Scott, Kira, Lydia, Stiles and Malia when he passed the couch in the main room. 

Once he was satisfied that everything was as it should be, he turned off the lights, set the buildings alarm, and crawled into his bed for the first time in a long time. Things didn't feel right, and he didn't know if they ever would be again, but he felt like for the first time in a long time he was right where he needed to be. He was home and he was going to do whatever it took to fix things.

**Author's Note:**

> You all should be excited for tomorrow's story, I know I am ;)  
> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
